


a baby?

by alyzaaa



Series: Nct Superpower au [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Consensual Underage Sex, Implied/Referenced Consensual Underage Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Teen Pregnancy, doyoung got a girl pregnant whoops, implied drunk sex, johnten are good dads, the baby is jisung lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyzaaa/pseuds/alyzaaa
Summary: Doyoung comes clean to Johnny and Ten after snapping at Mark.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Nct Superpower au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629715
Kudos: 21





	a baby?

**Author's Note:**

> ok hihi 
> 
> I'm kinda hyper fixated on this au so sorry if this is all I post for awhile
> 
> AND READ THE TAGS PLEASE. THEY ARE IMPORTANT 
> 
> Mark is Minhyung!! pls don't get confused lmao u can correct me if that's the wrong name, though!! Ill be happy to correct it!
> 
> and the child is (or, will be) Jisungie!! does it make sense? no. but do I want it too? surely. sooo hush lmao
> 
> ages for this chapter 
> 
> Doyoung- 16   
> Jungwoo- 7   
> Mark- 5  
> Haechan- 1 
> 
> also!!   
> Johnny's power is like Mrs. Incredibles!!   
> Ten has Super Intelligence  
> Doyoung is a mindreader  
> Jungwoo is a shapeshifter  
> Mark has super hearing  
> and Haechan has invisibility but he hasn't gotten his power yet)

Doyoung was blessed he was the one with the ability to read minds and not his parents. So when he found out his drunken fling was pregnant, he knew he couldn't tell his dads.. Or his blabbermouth brothers. But Mark was just so annoying. He couldn't take it anymore. 

"GOD JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONCE, PLEASE MINHYUNG." 

He snapped, and held his head in his hands, the migraine already making its way into drilling his skull. The room was silent for once, the occasional "What?" and "oh my god" were followed by Mark and Haechan's crying. (Haechan got scared when Doyoung raised his (normally softer) voice and Mark was *heartbroken*) 

Oh. Oh no. He made them cry. He would never make them cry on purpose. He was about to apologize until Johnny cut him off, which (honestly) was expected. 

"Dongyoung. Room. Now." Fuck. Johnny used the "dad voice". Doyoung HATED the dad voice. But he complied, nonetheless, shaking with anxiety. He was too busy thinking to actually process any of the words spoken by his family. 

He had a kid. A child. Well, cells... But it was going to be a child soon enough. A child like Mark, or Haechan. He was now laying on his bed, skull pounding, thinking of the fuck up he made. He was barely sixteen, and he was a dad now too. He started to cry, letting his thoughts take over before Johnny came into the room. But seeing his eldest cry so hard broke his heart 

"Doyoung-" Johnny cut himself off, closing the door behind him. "Hey.. Bud, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Johnny sat at the edge of the bed, allowing the boy to cry into his shoulder. It was odd. After adopting him six whole years ago, Johnny and Ten have ever seen Doyoung cry twice. Once when he broke his arm, and the other the day they adopted him. 

"I fucked up," he mumbled, wiping his eyes harshly with the soft palms of his hands. "I should've never had that party I- I should've known better!" He could barely breathe. He just kept gasping and pulling at his hair, trying to drown out the panic from both their heads. 

"Dongyoung." Johnny held his shoulder tightly, trying to ground him. "Shh.. What did you do? You know we're not going to be mad.." his voice was soothing, and Doyoung knew that. Plus, he could hear Johnny's soothing promises in his head. 

Doyoung couldn't bring himself to speak. It *hurt*. "I didn't mean to yell at Minhyung! I just-" 

"Don't." 

"....I got.. I got really drunk.." he hiccupped, gritting his teeth. "And- and I slept with this girl? I.. I don't even know her name!" he forced himself to take a few deep breaths, studying Johnny's facial expressions, trying to find any words hidden in the creases of his eyes, or forehead. But there were none. Johnny's mind was *blank*. They stayed like this for a few minutes, just staring at each other. 

"Is she pregnant?"

"...Yeah.." 

Johnny nodded. "How long?" 

"Well.. A month, almost.." 

Another nod. God, the silence was killing the teenager. 

"We have to tell your dad." Johnny stood. "Calm down. I'll bring him.. And water.." Johnny wasn't sure who'd need it more, honestly. But he'd bring it anyway. "Deep breaths." Johnny watched his son nod, before stepping out the door and sighing. Mostly in relief, but nonetheless sighing. 

He took two steps before Ten met him at the end of the hallway, carrying a sleeping Minhyung and Haechan in each arm. 

"Johnny? What's wrong? Your shoulder's wet.." Ten took a second before processing. "Was he *crying*?" Ten whispered as if the two toddlers in his arms would wake up at any moment. "Doie *never* cries what-" 

"Shh. Just go and put the boys up and we'll talk with him, okay?" Ten nodded and sighed, trying to escape Johnny but to make sure Ten didn't sneak off and scare the boy he just extended his arms to grab the water bottle. Man, his power was a blessing. 

Ten rolled his eyes but smirked when he saw Johnny just standing and waiting when he'd gotten back from the boys’ shared room. 

"Why are you staring like that? What's wrong?" 

"Just... Promise you won't freak out at him, okay? And he'll apologize to Mark after." 

"Minhyung. If you keep calling him Mark you'll confuse him." Johnny rolled his eyes. 

"Minhyung." He corrected himself. "But seriously, promise me." Ten nodded, raising an eyebrow. Doyoung would've snickered at his thoughts, ranging from Doyoung murdering someone to him failing a class. Johnny led Ten through the door, a wide-eyed Doyoung staring at them. 

“You can tell him, Dongyoung. He promised he wouldn’t freak out.” Johnny smirked, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Well.. I got really drunk at my party and uh.. I had sex?" He cleared his throat. "And uh.. She's pregnant?" he was a lot more calm, staring at Johnny and taking in his encouraging words (mostly to avoid Ten's eye contact). "You're.. You're not mad, right?" 

Ten's fists were balled, and he bit his lip. But it wasn't in anger. It was mostly in.. Well, he wasn't sure what emotion he was experiencing, but he knew it hurt seeing his baby with tear stains painted down his pale cheeks. 

"Oh baby, why would we be mad? No!" Ten reassured, sighing. "I'm just... Well.. I'm disappointed You made the choice to drink. You're sixteen!" He shook his head. "But.. You have to live a little, Kid.." He smiled a bit, and Doyoung just nodded. He understood. 

"Am I grounded?" Doyoung smiled, a little relieved at his dads words. The two adults just laughed. 

"Yes, Doyoung. Sure. But we need to have the girl over and decide if you're keeping it or not." Johnny smiled, and Doyoung tensed again. 

"Uh... She already chose to keep it? But her parents.. Don't want it?" he bit his lip. "I.. I wanna keep it though! The system is fucked, dad! I wouldn't wish it on any kid!" He was about to cry just thinking about it. 

"Doyoung, breathe." Ten placed an arm around his shoulders, rubbing small circles into his back. "We know, baby… we know.." he murmured, just trying to calm him enough to even have a decision. "Do you go to school with her?" a nod. "Good. Invite her to dinner one night, and we'll talk about a plan, alright?" 

"Alright! Can we get Taeil to watch the little ones though? Except for maybe ‘Woo... He's so shy around Taeil.." Ten cooed. He loved that Doyoung was so protective of his brother. It was what happens when you adopt boys from the same center. 

"Of course, Doyoung. Don't worry about the boys, okay? Now text your friends that you're grounded till Friday." Johnny had to be a stern parent, but there was a smile on his face. 

Doyoung just rolled his eyes and smiled, doing as he was told. "Can you bring Minhyung in here? I wanna apologize." 

“When he wakes up, yes.” Ten murmured again, pressing a kiss to Doyoung’s head. “Now, lets go make dinner with ‘Woo?” The two other boys lit up when they heard Jungwoo’s giggles from outside the door. 

“Thanks for not being upset..” Doyoung smiled before opening the door and scooping his little brother up in his arms and spinning. 

The adults smiled and nodded, looking at each other with the same look of “what the fuck do we do now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you're just gonna comment something about Doyoung being a child still, I know. read the tags. all comments like that will get deleted because it's in the tags!!


End file.
